


Sketches - 2010-04-09 - Forehead

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forehead almost-kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketches - 2010-04-09 - Forehead




End file.
